Cake and Carnage
by Bluebell Septimus
Summary: This is a Superwholock crossover set in the hunger games universe.


**Chapter 1**

District 1 Sherlock Holmes was bored. He knew he should be worried, reaping was the next day, but Sherlock was 18. He only had one more year, then no more worry about it, not to mention there were sure to be hoards of idiots lining up to volunteer, and he would not be one of them. He valued his life and had no need for the riches of winning that everyone else seemed to crave.

Irene would have been worried if she wasn't to busy dealing with her needy customers. She had so many people who owed her favors, and whom she had blackmail against. There was no way she would be chosen. No way in hell.

District 2 John didn't really want to join the peacekeepers, but he knew he had no other choice. Of course, his other choice was to volunteer for the hunger games, but that was never going to happen. He hated the fact that he lived in district 2. He knew he had to fight, but he would much rather heal. Of course, that wasn't an option either. His future seemed to be lied out for him in two possible paths-both of them leading to death.

Vastra was caking makeup on her face for the third time that day. She hated the way she looked, but anyone would if they had green scaly skin. She couldn't wait to become a peacekeeper. Then at least she would have a mask to hide her imperfection. She was a mutation-no one was sure how it happened, but everyone was sure that it had.

District 3 Balthazar knew that district 3 was known for its education and technological achievements. He was known for his sarcasm and wit.

Charlie Bradbury was scared. It was her first year eligible for the reaping, and she didn't want to be chosen. She distracted herself by re-routing the peacekeepers computer to show that she had only committed one felony against them. Charlie was a technological genius, even for district 3.

District 4 No one was sure what his real name was, but he always went by the doctor. He was different-instead of fishing like the rest, he chose to go swimming, exploring the undersea world. He was a happy, carefree, bowtied young lad, but those who had seen him angry knew just how terrifying he could be.

Meg had a demonic personality, there was no other way to explain it. She really didn't give a fuck whether she was chosen or not.

District 5 It was strange for someone for district 5 to not understand how electric power works, but that was Castiel. He was wired a bit differently from everyone else.

Anthea thought the world was beautiful, when she bothered to look up from her phone. Which was never.

District 6 Phillip Anderson always managed to piss people off, and they would never explain why.

Sally Donovan was smarter than everyone else, or so she thought.

District 7 Metatron Douche loved to write, but unfortunately everyone got angry when he used the lumber as paper, but he didn't see it as having any other practical purpose.

Donna Noble tended to blend into the background, despite her fiery personality and her hair to match.

District 8 Rory was in love with Amy, and they planned to be married someday.

Amy was in love with Rory, and fashion, which was appropriate for district 8.

District 9 Greg Lestrade loved justice. In fact he sometimes wondered if it would be possible for him to be a peacekeeper, but it wasn't. He was destined for grain. But he loved bread, too.

Clara Oswin Oswald loved to bake. Too bad she was terrible at it. She could never figure out why but her souffles just never turned out right.

District 10 Dean was made for district 10. He loved meat-being able to look at the animals and thinking of the best dish they would create. He also got in fights regularly. Everyone said he was made for the hunger games, but Dean didn't agree. Fighting was one thing, but killing was a whole other story.

Martha Jones was a healer, not a slayer of tasty meats. She wasn't made to be in district 10, and she set animals free whenever she could.

District 11 Sam, in some ways, had an advantage in picking fruits from the trees, and in some ways he didn't. He was tall, so he could reach some fruits just standing that others had to climb to get. But he was practically a moose in height, and had trouble climbing the trees to reach the higher up fruits. But he loved salad. He could never imagine being in the hunger games. Unlike the apples in the trees, not every child would be picked, and he assumed he was safe.

Rose Tyler enjoyed climbing trees. She liked how the top of the trees was like her own little world, and from the very top she could see all of district 11 stretched out before her. It was like she was alone in the world.

District 12 Adam liked coal.

Molly Hooper was a timid girl. Though thankful she wasn't destined to work in the mines, being the apothecary's daughter, she still worried for all those who constantly had their lives in danger.

Though none of these children were aware, they were all about to be sent to their deaths in an arena, unable to escape unless dead or murderers.

**A/N ***********

Adam liked coal because it burned like him in hell.

With Satan.

New chapters coming soon! :):):):)


End file.
